


Fixed

by helplesslynerdy



Series: Crack!Fic AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/pseuds/helplesslynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was no Dalek at the end of ‘The Stolen Earth’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

"Why don’t you ask her yourself?"

The Doctor’s reflexive ‘What?’ did not quite make it out. Eyes wide, he turned to see his favorite colors in the universe. Pink, yellow, and blue. And now white as her lips pulled into a grin.

His feet were moving before his mind caught up and an answering smile consumed his face.

They had almost reached each other when she pulled up short. Confused, he also stopped. Rose set down her gun and came within touching distance of him but still said nothing. The smile had left her face and tears had begun to fill her eyes. The Doctor stood as still as a statue, unsure of what was going through her mind.

Her eyes swept across his face as if she were carving every freckle, every crinkle at the corner of his eyes into her memory. Her bottom lip pushed up slightly-not quite a smile, yet softening her features. She lifted her right hand towards his face, close enough that he could feel the warmth of her skin radiating. “Can I- ?" she whispered.

His chin dipped a fraction in a nod. Both held their breath as she moved to close the distance. The small callouses on her fingertips caught slightly on the stubble that was beginning to grow. As her palm finally cupped his cheek, his eyes slid shut. The Doctor felt the fingertips of both of her hands begin to map his face. His skin tingled with each feather-soft touch. When the pad of her thumb brushed across his lips, they parted and his eyes opened. Rose’s arms had returned to her sides. Her look was hesitant, gauging his reaction to the intimacy of the previous few moments.

Before the Doctor realized what he was doing, he found himself taking hold of Rose’s waist, his lips on hers. As she tugged at the hair on the back of his head, his arms wrapped around the top of her thighs, lifting her so his head was now angled back. The world that was so close to ending faded away.

When his respiratory bypass threatened to kick in, he pulled back. Her hair fanned around his face, her panting breaths the only noise in the abandoned street. He moved to set her down. Her hands slowly trailed down his chest with the movement and then around to his back, embracing him. 

Rose’s eyes sparkled with mirth. “Hello."

"Hello."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own _Doctor Who_ or its brilliant characters.


End file.
